The school project mixed with revenge
by Riannon Granger 452
Summary: The school have decided to hold a project for the seventh years. Ron cheated on Hermione during the summer and now she intends to get him back with the help of the project and one other person...
1. Chapter 1 - The Flashback

Chapter 1 – The flashback

Hermione's POV

Today is the first day of school (seventh year) and I am so excited. I changed over the summer. Many of you are probably wondering why, well it started off with my stupid ex boyfriend Ronald Weasley.

_Flashback_

"_Hey mum, dad can I go to the Burrow today?" " Course you can sweetie. Have fun." Hermione's mother said. "I will. I'll see you guys at Christmas." "Ok darling, have you got everything packed?" "Yes mum." "Then come and say goodbye." "Goodbye mum, bye dad." "Bye sweetie. Stay safe ok" said her dad. "Ok dad. Bye." Hermione then went by floo to the Burrow. _

_There were mainly two reasons why Hermione was going. The obvious one, to go visit the Weasley's and Harry. But the other one was to go and see if her boyfriend, Ron, was alright. They had been writing for the first few weeks until a week ago when Ron stopped writing. She thought she should give him some time, but he didn't reply to anything for a week. During those few weeks Hermione had asked Ron to go on many dates but he said he couldn't go to any of them, always coming up with an excuse, saying Quidditch this and family that. She started getting suspicious and so she decided to go and visit him._

_It was 12 when Hermione arrived. She got to the Burrow just in time to see everyone going to lunch and also to see her boyfriend with his arm wrapped around Lavender Brown's waist. To say she was pissed is an understatement. She pretended not to have noticed and then when everyone had gone in, she pretended that she had only just there and was getting out of the floo, coughing. Molly came in and saw her. She screamed "Hermione dear, it is so good to see you. Come on we're having lunch." Obviously she wasn't loud enough because nobody else heard her. _

_Hermione walked into the room and there was silence. Ginny screamed "Hermione, you're here finally. You haven't visited the Burrow in ages. How come you didn't….." "Hermione," Ron said, "What are doing here? Why didn't you owl us, to let us know you were coming?" "Actually Ron, I did owl __**you, **__how many times. But you didn't reply. And also, Hi Lavender. How come you're here? Oh wait I know the answer to that already. Ron you've been cheating on me with Lavender." There was silence and Ron didn't know what to say. Ginny and Harry looked kind of happy, even though Hermione didn't know why. She knew that they knew about this and was about to say to about them not being proper friends and telling her when all of a sudden Harry said "Hermione, I am so glad you're here and now that you know we can finally tell you everything that has been going on. We'll explain everything, once you sit down." _

"_Hermione, I know you're thinking that we're bad friends for not telling you, but we have a good reason. When Harry and I found out about what was going on between Ron and Lavender, we immediately wanted to tell you. But Ron ended up getting the both of us locked in the room and made us take an unbreakable vow to not say a word about this to anyone. He told the family that you had dumped him and that he had moved on to Lavender. We tried to explain without breaking the vow but we couldn't speak of it, write about it or even use actions to tell it. Until now when you found out, thank god." "Wait a second. That is not what happened" said Molly, "Is it Ron?" Ron just sat there looking away. After a few minutes, Hermione got up and said to him "Ron we are through, I want nothing to do with you. It would have been easier if you said that you didn't want to be with me to my face, but to cheat on me behind my back is just harsh. I am very sorry everyone for ruining your lunch and also I will not be staying here and I will see Ginny and Harry at school. Bye guys." _

_Hermione walked away and went home. Once she got home she told her parents that she wasn't going to stay at the Burrow and that she and Ron broke up. She asked to be alone and then went upstairs and cried her eyes out. That was when she changed. She went to Diagon Alley and when to the hair salon. She got her hair straightened and had a manicure and pedicure. She then went to all the designer stores and brought a new set of clothes, intending to throw out her old ones. Once she was done, no one could recognise her._

_End of Flashback_

So that's why I changed, to prove that nobody can cheat on me and get away with it. Ronal Weasley you are not gonna know what hit you. All I need now is a boy who can help me get revenge and I know the perfect one. Draco Malfoy…


	2. Chapter 2 - The train ride

**Chapter 2 – The train ride **

**Hey guys, sorry it's so late, I've been busy with school work and everything. I forgot to mention that Hermione is Head girl, but she has yet to find out who is Head Boy. Enjoy.**

Hermione's POV

I had just got on the train when I heard squealing from behind me. I turned and saw the Bint and the idiot, as I like to call them. I remember being told in the owl I was sent about being Head Girl, that I have to sit in the Head's compartment. I walked to the very front of the train, and to my surprise and glee, Draco Malfoy sitting in the compartment. The one person I have been thinking about talking too. I walk in and say Hey and said it back. It seems like this will be a good year with him, hopefully no insults. The war that had come and gone had changed a lot of people. It seemed like it had changed him too. This made it a lot easier to talk to him about the revenge that she wanted.

First I went to go and get changed into my robes and then I got some food off the trolley before going back. On my way I spoke to Luna and it appears that she has a crush of Theodore Nott form Slytherin. Once back at the compartment I asked Malfoy if he would help me, starting with a truce. "Hey Malfoy, I was wondering, maybe we should call a truce." "A truce?" "Yeh a truce. To be civil towards each other inside and outside the common room. It's a new year and it would show inter house unity." "Hmm. Ok, maybe we should. But won't Potter and Weasley get angry at me being near their Golden Princess?" "No they won't. Well Harry won't and as for Weasel, I don't care, he can go Fuck off for all I care."

Draco just stared at me, probably because he has never heard me swear before. "Ok then, lets start a truce, but if Weasley comes nad tries to fight me, I'm not gonna be afraid to fight back." "I don't care. You can do what you want." Draco just sat there shocked. He got over it and just sat there. I said I was going to go and see Ginny and Harry since we were nearly there. I found Harry and Ginny and just chatted. Once we arrived, Draco and I led the first years to Hagrid and then we apperated into the school (as Head Boy and Girl they can apperate anywhere). We met Mcgonagall outside the Great Hall and went to our common room. It was amazing.

**I know this is a short chapter but hopefully the others will be longer. Also for those who love Ron I don't suggest reading this. This is a ron basher until the end but Hermione and Ron will never get back together. I am so clumsy, I forget to say the most important things at the beginning. Anyway thanks to those who read it and reviewed. I do hate Ron with Hermione so that's why I made him seem bad in the last chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Common Room and Dinner

**Chapter 3 – The common room and dinner**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I have had school and exams. Hopefully the other chapters will be updated faster. So heres chapter 3. Enjoy**

Hermione's POV

OMG, I am amazed by our common and when I look over at Draco so is he. Mcgonagall is talking but all I hear is the password – Revenge is best – before she leaves. I look around and see 2 black sofas and 2 loveseats. A silver rug next to a gold fireplace. There are 2 bookcases, one silver, one gold and there is a small table to be able to read. There are 2 doors and a set of stairs. I go to one door and it is a spare bedroom with 2 beds. I close the door and go to the next room which Draco is currently standing in and it is a kitchen with a massive dining table. We both walk out and go upstairs. There are two bedrooms, with our names on. Draco's is in silver and black, whilst mine is silver and gold. There is a door in between and I guess that that is the bathroom. I go to my bedroom and see a red and gold bed with a massive bookcase next to it. Next to the bookcase are 2 doors and I open one to see my own bathroom. I open the next one to see a study for both Draco and I. It has two desks and two bookcases. I walk out and go to sit downstairs to rest before I have to go to dinner. Just as I am about to close my eyes, Draco comes and stares at me, ready to ask a question.

Draco's POV

I was walking to our common room, very confused by what had happened on the train. I was glad that Granger and I could get a long but I found it weird that she hated Weasley so much. It's probably because the idiot's done something again. He always does something and is too stupid to even realise that he's not supposed too. As we walked to the portrait, Mcgonagall says the password. I walk in and stop. Our common room is so much better than any other common room. It is so big. I walk around with Hermione looking at the different things and finally go into my room. I see my bed which has green and silver sheets and there is a wardrobe etc. I see my bathroom which is pretty big and then I go to the other room, which turns out to be the study. Just as I open the door, I see Granger closing hers and here her walking downstairs. I decide to give her a few minutes before asking her what was going on.

When I walk downstairs, she is sitting there not doing anything. She must feel me staring because she turns towards me. I sit down on the sofa and ask her what is wrong.

Hermione's POV

When Draco asked what was wrong I didn't answer at first. I then told him everything and I asked for his help, what he would do, but he didn't answer me. He looked really angry like he was ready to kill Weasley. He started screaming and running to the door saying that he would kill him, but I told him that that wouldn't help because it wouldn't hurt him as much as I wanted to hurt him. He calmed down and asked what I wanted to do. I told him I wanted revenge by showing him that I have moved on to someone better, smarter, funnier, and more powerful than him. He said that he knew exactly who could help and when he said himself, I was so happy. I didn't even need to ask or beg for him to help get Weasley back, he just volunteered himself. We started to discuss what we would do and decided that he would be my boyfriend. By the time we had finished it was time for dinner and I was not looking forward to it.

Normal POV

As they walked down to dinner everyone was looking at them. They didn't notice that anything was going on as they were in a heated discussion about potions. They walked into the great Hall still talking until they had to go to their different tables. Once they sat down did they realise how quiet it was. They both just shrugged whilst pouring food onto their plates. That is until Ron got up and started screaming. He said 'Hermione how can you even stand to be near him, I know I broke up with you but that doesn't mean that you can just go to a Death Eater, you stupid whore.' Hermione was sitting very calmly whilst everyone was shouting, until she sat up and said to everyone 'Silence'. Everyone was shocked.

Hermione walked around to Ron's side of the table and started to hit him whilst saying 'How dare you say that you broke up with me when it was the other way around. How dare you call him a death eater when he isn't one and how dare you call me a stupid whore. I am not stupid and I am not a whore, the one that is a whore is your girlfriend the one that you cheated on me with, you stupid fuckwit. I'd rather be near him than be anywhere near you, you selfish, arrogant, good for nothing ass.' Everyone just sat there shocked and once they were finished they gave her a round of applause. Ron started getting even worse and said that if she wanted to be near a stupid slytherin then she should go sit with them. She told him it was fine with her and went to sit across from Draco. Once she got up, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Seamus, Dean and the Patil twins followed her. They said that they could not sit at the same house as lying assholes. Once that was done, and everyone had finished their food, they all went back to their common rooms.

**Thats it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed and I hope that those who don't like Ron think he is a good character. I am already working on chapter 4 so hopefully it should be up soon. Thx for reading. :D **


End file.
